benedict_cumberbatchfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Benedict Cumberbatch
Benedict Cumberbatch est un acteur, commédien, doubleur et producteur britannique. Cumberbatch est diplômé en art dramatique par la London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. Jeunesse Benedict Thimothy Carlton Cumberbatch né le 19 juillet 1976 dans le quartier d'Hammersmith, à Londres (Angleterre). Son père est Thimothy Carlton et sa mère Wanda Vantham. Ils sont tous les deux acteurs. Il a des liens de parenté avec la reine Elizabeth II. A l'âge de 8 ans, Benedict Cumberbatch entre en pensionnat à l'école Brambletye dans le Sussex de l'Ouest, puis à la Harrow School, où il pratique le rugby. Il est également membre du club d'arts dramatiques. Son professeur de théâtre dit qu'il n'a jamais au de meilleur élève. Bien des années plus tard, Cumberbatch déclara au magazine lesbien Out qu'il a eu des expériences homosexuelles au temps où il était élève à Brambletye. Les parents de Cumberbatch ne voulaient pas qu'il devienne acteur, car ils pensaient que ce métier lui causerait plus de mal que de bien. Après le lycée, il rejoint une parfumerie. Carrière Débuts Depuis qu'il a commencé ses études et jusqu'en 2002, Benedict Cumberbatch rejoint plusieurs troupes de théâtre comme par exemple l'Artcore Theatre de Manchester avec qui il joue dans plusieurs pièces. À partir de 2003, il apparaît dans des productions plus renommées. En 2005 dans Hedda Gabler de Henrik Ibsen mis en scène par Richard Eyre à l'Almeida Theatre, il est Jørgen Tesman, rôle qui lui vaut une nomination à l'Olivier Award du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle et joue dans beaucoup d'autres pièces de qualité. En plus du théâtre, il débute à la télévision à partir de 1998 par de petites apparitions dans des séries comme Heartbeat (en), Tipping the Velvet, Affaires non classées. En 2003, il décroche son premier rôle important au petit écran dans la mini-série Fortysomething. En 2004 il décroche une nomination aux BAFTA TV Awards grâce au téléfilm où il interprète l'astro-physicien Stephen Hawking ainsi que la première récompense de sa carrière, la Nymphe d'or du meilleur acteur au festival de télévision de Monte-Carlo. Il remporte une seconde fois la Nymphe d'or pour son rôle dans la mini-série To the Ends of the Earth ''(2005). En 2008, il se glisse dans la peau de Stephan Ezard, un génie mathématicien dans la minisérie ''The Last Enemy et est nommé au Satellite Award du meilleur acteur. Il joue dans beaucoup de films et de séries, sa popularité augmente, il a ainsi une renommé nationale. Au cinéma, il enchaîne les petits rôles dans des films tels que La Mort d'un roi, Deux sœurs pour un roi, We Are Four Lions. Il incarnera également des rôles plus importants : Patrick Watts Starter for 10 et le premier ministre britannique William Pitt le Jeune dans Amazing Grace qui lui vaut une nomination au London Film Critics Circle Award du meilleur espoir britannique. En 2009, il jouera pour la première fois fois dans des longs métrages indépendant : Henry Clark dans le thriller Burlesque Fairytales (en) et James dans Troisième étoile à droite. Révélation internationale Juillet 2010. Une nouvelle série, crée par les producteurs et scénaristes Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat apparaît. Après toutes ces adaptations des romans Sherlock Holmes, par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, on peut considérer que Sherlock Holmes devient un peu "has been". Et pourtant, ces deux producteurs crée Sherlock, une série qui met en scène le grand Sherlock Holmes, non pas au XIXème siècle, mais au XXI siècle, c'est-à-dire de nos jours ! Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat aimerai un acteur "sexy" pour le rôle de Sherlock Holmes, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils ont vu Cumberbatch qui attendait son tour pour auditionner le rôles, les deux producteurs se sont dit qu'il n'était pas suffisamment sensuel pour le rôle de Sherlock Holmes. Mais Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat ont immédiatement changer d'avis lorsqu'ils l'ont vu jouer. La série rencontre immédiatement un grand succès ! Les fans de Sherlock trouvent Cumberbatch vraiment "sexy", finalement. D'autant plus que l'acteur ne manque de charisme. Ce sera cette série, qui aura permi à Benedict Cumberbatch, talentueux acteur, de se faire une célébrité internationale. La série sera diffusée dans 180 pays et Cumberbatch recevra de nombreuses récompenses comme l'Emmy Award du meilleur acteur en 2014, pour la troisième saison de Sherlock. Cumberbatch continuera le théâtre. En 2012, il revient pour la deuxième saison de Sherlock et interprète également le rôle principal, Christopher, d'une mini-série appelée Parade's End. Suite de rôles à grand succès Benedict Cumberbatch jouera des petit rôles dans des films importants, de 2010 à 2013 comme le film Cheval de guerre de Steven Spielberg. Il y a trois rôles marquant qui sortiront vraiment du lot. En 2011, il incarne Peter Guillam dans La Taupe. Il rejoint le casting de Star Trek Into Darkness, réalisé par J.J Abrams où il joue le rôle d'un antagoniste, Khan Noonien Singh. Il joue également dans Le Hobbit 1 et 2, le préquel de la trilogie à grand succès Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Il fait les mouvement et la voix du dragon Smaug, ennemi de Bilbo, un hobbit joué par Martin Freeman, ce qui est d'ailleurs assez amusant quand on pense que Freeman et Cumberbatch interprètent John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, qui sont meilleurs amis dans la série Sherlock. Il est désigné "acteur le plus sexy du monde" par le magazine Empire. Il est également désigné "artiste de l'année" aux Britannia Awards 2013. Grand acteur Benedict Cumberbatch revient pour la troisième saison de Sherlock en 2014. Cette même année, il interprète également Alan Turing, le génie mathématicien et cryptologue qui a trouvé les codes allemands pendant la seconde guerre mondiale grâce à son incroyable invention appelée Machine Turing, l'ancêtre de l'ordinateur. Le biopic mettant en scène Alan Turing se nomme lmitation Game, Le jeu de l'imitation, si on le taduisait en français. Cumberbatch a beaucoup interprété de génies : Hawking, Holmes, Turing, Ezard... Imitation Game a beaucoup de succès. L'interprétation d'Alan Turing lui vaut une nomination à l'Oscar du meilleur acteur. En 2015, il fait un retour au théâtre dans le rôle-titre de Hamlet au théâtre du Barbican Centre, diffusé également au cinéma. Les billets ont tous été vendus plus d'un an à l'avance. Benedict Cumberbatch est récompensé d'une nomination à l'Olivier Award. Cette même année, la reine Élisabeth II le fait commandeur dans l'ordre de l'Empire britannique pour services rendus aux arts britanniques et pour ses activités caritatives. En 2016, il revient pour l'épisode spécial de Sherlock, L'Effroyable Mariée, sorti aussi dans quelques salles de cinéma à travers le monde où il rencontre bien plus de succès qu'attendu et remporte l'Emmy Award 2016 du meilleur téléfilm. Cette même année, il entrera dans l'univers cinématographique Marvel pour le film Doctor Strange, où il endosse le premier rôle du même nom que le film. Il joue également le rôle de Sherlock Homes, pour la quatrième saison de Sherlock, toujours aux côtés de Martin Freeman. Il joue aussi dans la mini-série Patrick Melrose. Il joue toujours Doctor Strange, mais cette fois dans Avengers: Infinity War en 2018, et Avengers: Endgame en 2019. Il fait aussi une apparition en rôle du Doctor Strange dans Thor: Ragnarok en 2017. Vie Privé Benedict Cumberbatch a eu une longue relation avec l'actrice Olivia Poulet. Il a reçu une éducation protestante mais n'a jamais adhéré à cette religion, préférant le boudhisme. Il se marie avec l'ancienne actrice Sophie Hunter en 2015. Il devient père d'un premier fils, Christopher Carlton, appelé en l'honneur du rôle principal de Parade's End, joué par Cumberbatch. En 2017, il a un deuxième fils, nommé Hal Auden. En 2019, Sophie Hunter et Benedict Cumberbatch ont un troisième enfant. Engagements Benedict Cumberbatch millite pour de nombreuses causes comme l'homosexualité : il gracie 49000 hommes condamnés pour homosexualité. Il prend fréquemment position en faveur des migrants. Au cours de la crise migratoire en Europe, il s'investit avec l'ONG Save the Children via des appels aux dons sur scène après les représentations de Hamlet, récoltant plus de 150 000 £ aider les réfugiés. Cumberbatch s'oppose à la guerre d'Irak. Militant pour l'égalité des chances et la réinsertion sociale des jeunes éfavorisés et des sans-abris, il soutient beaucoup d'associations pour cette même cause et fait régulièrement campagne avec elles. Il se fait nommé commandeur de l'ordre de l'Empire britannique (CBE) pour services rendus aux arts britanniques et ses actions caritatives. En octobre 2016, il est récompensé d'un prix humanitaire par la fondation nigériane GEANCO. En 2018, durant une interview, il prend position en faveur de l'égalité salariale hommes-femmes en annonçant qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne participera plus, que ce soit en tant qu'acteur ou producteur, à des projets qui ne respecteront pas l'équité salariale. L'acteur peut donc être considérer comme un féministe. Théâtre * 2001 : La Visite de la vieille dame ''de Friedrich Dürrenmatt, mise en scène Christopher White, Theatro Della Contraddizione, Milan : Anton Schill * 2001 : ''Peines d'amour perdues de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Rachel Kavanaugh, Open Air Theatre : Ferdinand * 2001 : Le Songe d'une nuit d'été de Shakespeare, mise en scène Alan Strachan, Open Air Theatre : Demetrius * 2002 : Comme il vous plaira de Shakespeare, mise en scène Rachel Kavanaugh, Open Air Theatre : Orlando * 2002 : Roméo et Juliette ''de Shakespeare, mise en scène Dominic Hill, Open Air Theatre : Benvolio * 2002 : ''Ah Dieu ! Que la guerre est jolie de Joan Littlewood, mise en scène Ian Talbot, Open Air Theatre * 2002 : Kvetch de Steven Berkoff, mise en scène Julio Maria Martino, Theatro della Contraddizione : George * 2003 : La Dame de la mer ''de Henrik Ibsen, mise en scène Trevor Nunn, Almeida Theatre : Lyngstrand * 2005 : ''Hedda Gabler de Henrik Ibsen, mise en scène de Richard Eyre, Almeida Theatre : Tesman * 2006 : Period of Adjustment de Tennessee Williams, mise en scène Howard Davies, Almeida Theatre : George * 2007 : Rhinoceros d'Eugène Ionesco, mise en scène Dominic Cooke, Royal Court Theatre : Bérenger * 2007 : Monsieur Bonhomme et les Incendiaires de Max Frisch, mise en scène Ramin Gray, Royal Court Theatre : Eisenring * 2008 : The City ''de Martin Crimp, mise en scène Katie Mitchell, Royal Court Theatre : Chris * 2009 : ''The Turning Point de Michael Dobbs, mise en scène de l'auteur, Sky Arts : Guy Burgess * 2010 : After the Dance de Terence Rattigan, mise en scène Thea Sharrock, Royal National Theatre : David Scott-Fowler * 2011 : Frankenstein ''de Nick Dear, mise en scène Danny Boyle, Royal National Theatre : Dr Frankenstein / la Créature * 2015 : ''Hamlet ''de Shakespeare, mise en scène Lyndsey Turner, Barbican Centre : Hamlet Radio * 2004 : ''Kepler de John Banville : Johannes Kepler * 2004 : The Odyssey de Simon Armitage d'après l’''Odyssée'' d'Homère : Télémaque * 2004 : The Biggest Secret : Capt. Rob Collins * 2005 : Seven Women d'après la The Legend of Leonora de J. M. Barrie : Tovey * 2005 : The Cocktail Party de T. S. Eliot : Peter Quilpe * 2006 : The Possessed de Lou Stein, d'après Les Démons de Fiodor Dostoïevski : Nikolai Stavrogin * 2007 : The Making of Music, série documentaire de James Naughtie : narrateur * 2008-14 : Cabin Pressure, sitcom de John Finnemore : le capitaine Martin Crieff * 2008 : The Pillow Book de Robert Forrest : Tadanobu * 2008 : Last Days of Grace de Nick Warburton : GF * 2008 : At War with Wellington : duc de Wellington * 2008 : Chatterton: The Allington Solution de Peter Ackroyd : Thomas Chatterton * 2008 : Spellbound d'après La Maison du docteur Edwardes d'Alfred Hitchcock : Dr Murchison * 2008 : Doctor Who: Forty-Five d'après la série homonyme : Howard Carter * 2009 : Good Evening de Roy Smiles : Dudley Moore * 2009 : Rumpole and the Penge Bungalow Murders ''de John Mortimer : Rumpole jeune * 2010 : ''Rumpole and the Eternal Triangle de John Mortimer : Rumpole jeune * 2010 : Rumpole and the Family Pride de John Mortimer : Rumpole jeune * 2011 : Tom et Viv ''d'après le film de Brian Gilbert : T. S. Eliot * 2012 : ''Rumpole and the Expert Witness de John Mortimer : Rumpole jeune * 2012 : Rumpole and the Gentle Art of Blackmail de John Mortimer : Rumpole jeune * 2012 : Rumpole and the Explosive Evidence ''de John Mortimer : Rumpole jeune * 2012 : ''Rumpole and the Man of Godel de John Mortimer : Rumpole jeune * 2013 : Copenhagen de Michael Frayn : Werner Heisenberg * 2013 : Neverwhere ''de Neil Gaiman : l'ange Islington * 2014 : Lecture des bulletins originaux de radio du Jour J pour les 70 ans du débarquement de Normandie * 2014 : ''Rumpole and the Old Boy Net de John Mortimer : Rumpole * 2014 : Rumpole and the Sleeping Partners de John Mortimer : Rumpole * 2014 : Mansfield Park ''de Jane Austen : Edmund Bertram * 2015 : ''La Métamorphose ''de Franz Kafka : lecture intégrale * 2015 : ''Rumpole and the Portia of Our Chambers ''de John Mortimer : Rumpole Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 2003 : ''La Mort d'un roi (To Kill a King) de Mike Barker : un royaliste * 2006 : Amazing Grace de Michael Apted : William Pitt le Jeune * 2006 : Starter for 10 de Tom Vaughan : Patrick Watts * 2007 : Reviens-moi (Atonement) de Joe Wright : Paul Marshall * 2008 : Deux sœurs pour un roi (The Other Boleyn Girl) de Justin Chadwick : William Carey * 2009 : Création de Jon Amiel : Joseph Hooker * 2009 : Burlesque Fairytales de Susan Luciani : Henry Clark * 2010 : We Are Four Lions (Four Lions) de Chris Morris : Ed * 2010 : Troisième étoile à droite (Third Star) de Hattie Dalton : James * 2010 : Seule contre tous (The Whistleblower) de Larysa Kondracki : Nick Philips * 2011 : Cheval de guerre (The War Horse) de Steven Spielberg : le major Stewart * 2011 : La Taupe (Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy) de Tomas Alfredson : Peter Guillam * 2011 : Wreckers de D. R. Hood : David * 2012-2014 : Le Hobbit (série de films) de Peter Jackson : le nécromancien Sauron et Smaug (voix et performance capture) * 2013 : Twelve Years a Slave de Steve McQueen : William Ford * 2013 : Un été à Osage County (August: Osage County) de John Wells : Little Charles Aiken * 2013 : Star Trek Into Darkness de J. J. Abrams : Khan Noonien Singh * 2013 : Le Cinquième Pouvoir (The Fifth Estate) de Bill Condon : Julian Assange * 2014 : Imitation Game (The Imitation Game) de Morten Tyldum : Alan Turing * 2015 : Strictly Criminal (Black Mass) de Scott Cooper : Billy Bulger * 2016 : Zoolander 2 de Ben Stiller : Tous * 2016 : Doctor Strange de Scott Derrickson : Stephen Strange / Dr Strange et Dormammu (performance capture et traits du visage) * 2017 : Thor: Ragnarok de Taika Waititi : Stephen Strange / Docteur Strange * 2018 : Avengers: Infinity War d'Anthony et Joe Russo : Stephen Strange / Docteur Strange * 2018 : Mowgli : La Légende de la jungle (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) d'Andy Serkis : Shere Khan (voix et performance capture) * 2019 : Avengers: Endgame d'Anthony et Joe Russo : Dr Stephen Strange ; Prochainement * 2019 : Ironbark de Dominic Cooke : Greville Wynne (en postproduction) * 2019 : The Current War d'Alfonso Gomez-Rejon : Thomas Edison * 2019 : 1917 de Sam Mendes (en tournage) * 2020 : The Power of the Dog de Jane Campion * 2020 : Louis Wain de Will Sharpe : Louis Wain * 2021 : Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness de Scott Derrickson : Dr Stephen Strange * date indéterminée : Rio d'Edward Berger (en préproduction) Courts métrages * 2002 : Hills Like White Elephants de Paige Cameron : l'homme * 2007 : Inseparable de Nick White : Joe / Charlie * 2012 : Electric Cinema: How to Behave ''de Marcel Grant : Humphrey Bogart * 2013 : ''Little Favour de Patrick Victor Monroe : Wallace Films d'animation * 2014 : Les Pingouins de Madagascar (Penguins of Madagascar) d'Eric Darnell et Simon J. Smith : agent Confidentiel (voix originale) * 2018 : Le Grinch (The Grinch) de Yarrow Cheney et Scott Mosier : le Grinch (voix originale) Télévision Téléfilms * 2002 : Fields of Gold de Bill Anderson : Jeremy * 2004 : Dunkirk ''d'Alex Holmes : le lieutenant Jimmy Langley (téléfilm documentaire) * 2004 : ''Hawking de Philip Martin : Stephen Hawking * 2007 : Stuart : Une vie à l'envers (Stuart: A Life Backwards) de David Attwood : Alexander Masters * 2009 : Small Island de John Alexander : Bernard Bligh * 2010 : Van Gogh: Painted with Words d'Andrew Hutton : Vincent van Gogh (téléfilm documentaire) * 2017 : The Child in Time de Julian Farino : Stephen Lewis * 2019 : Brexit: The Uncivil War de Toby Haynes : Dominic Cummings Séries télévisées * 1998 / 2000 / 2004 : Heartbeat (en) de Keith Richardson (en) et Gerry Mill : invité, Charles et Toby Fisher (3 épisodes) * 2002 : Tipping the Velvet de Geoffrey Sax : Freddy (mini-série, épisode 1) * 2002 : Affaires non classées (Silent Witness) de Nigel McCrery (en) : Warren Reid (saison 6, épisodes 5 et 6) * 2003 : Cambridge Spies de Tim Fywell : Edward Hand (mini-série, épisode 2) * 2003 : MI-5 (Spooks) de David Wolstencroft : Jim North (saison 2, épisode 1) * 2003 : Fortysomething de Nic Phillips et Hugh Laurie : Rory Slippery (mini-série en 6 épisodes) * 2005 : Nathan Barley ''de Christopher Morris : Robin (mini-série, épisodes 3 et 4) * 2005 : ''Broken News ''de John Morton : Will Parker (mini-série, épisodes 1, 4, 6) * 2005 : ''To the Ends of the Earth de David Attwood : Edmund Talbot (mini-série en 3 épisodes) * 2008 : The Last Enemy de Iain B. MacDonald : Stephen Ezard (mini-série en 5 épisodes) * 2009 : Miss Marple : Luke Fitzwilliam (épisode Un meurtre est-il facile de Hettie MacDonald (en)) * 2010-2017 : Sherlock de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat : Sherlock Holmes (12 épisodes + 2 ép. spéciaux) * 2012 : Parade's End de Susanna White et Tom Stoppard : Christopher Tietjens (mini-série en 5 épisodes) * 2016 : The Hollow Crown : Richard III (saison 2 de Dominic Cooke, épisodes 2 et 3) * 2018 : Patrick Melrose d'Edward Berger : Patrick Melrose (mini-série en 5 épisodes) Séries d'animation * 2013 : Les Simpson (The Simpsons) : le premier ministre britannique / Severus Rogue (voix originale - épisode Les Aléas de l'amour de Michael Polcino et Mike B. Anderson) Émissions * 2010 : Have I Got News For You '': présentateur (saison 40, épisode 1) * 2014 : ''The Colbert Report : Smaug (voix - épisode 1 443) * 2014 : CNN Heroes '': présentateur * 2016 : ''Saturday Night Live (saison 42, épisode 5) * 2016 : Jimmy Kimmel Live! : Docteur Strange Jeux vidéo * 2011 : The Nightjar : le narrateur (voix originale) * 2014 : Sherlock: The Network : Sherlock Holmes(scènes cinématiques) * 2014 : Lego Le Hobbit : Smaug et le nécromancien (voix originale) * 2015 : Family Guy : À la recherche des trucs (Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff) : Benedict Cumberbatch (voix originale) Voix off ; Documentaires * 2005 : The Man Who Predicted 9/11 de Steve Humphries * 2009 : South Pacific (6 épisodes) * 2010 : Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking ''(3 épisodes) * 2011 : ''The Rattigan Enigma ''de Sally Thompson : présentateur * 2012 : ''Stephen Hawking's Grand Design (3 épisodes) * 2012 : Monologues d'ouverture et de clôture des Jeux olympiques d'été de 2012 * 2012 : Girlfriend in a Coma d'Annalisa Piras : Dante Alighieri * 2013 : Jerusalem de Daniel Ferguson, National Geographic Channel * 2014 : Cristiano Ronaldo: The World at his Feet de Tara Pirnia * 2014 : Walking with Dinosaurs de Richard Dale, Barry Cook et Neil Nightingale * 2014 : Supermarket Slave Trail ''de Chris Kelly, ''The Guardian.com * 2015 : Solar Superstorms '' de Thomas Lucas * 2016 : ''Walk with Me ''de Max Pugh et Marc J. Francis * 2016 : ''Naples '44 ''de Francesco Patierno Producteur * depuis 2013 : Soirées ''Letters Live (évènements) * 2013 : Little Favour ''(court métrage) (producteur délégué) * 2016 : ''Walk with Me ''(documentaire) * 2017 : ''The Child in Time (téléfilm) (producteur délégué) * 2018 : Patrick Melrose (mini-série) (producteur délégué) * 2018 : ''The Current War ''(long métrage) (producteur délégué) Sources Wikipédia Ici Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Monde réel Catégorie:Cinéma Catégorie:Benedict Cumberbatch Catégorie:Télévision Catégorie:Hommes